Reality Check
by Maeleana
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Anime Weekend. This time it's the girls turn to travel to a different world. Is the Earthsphere ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Reality Check: Anime Weekend Sequel**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Gundam Wing or my friends. In fact I don't own much, so don't sue unless you want a dead car.

**Notes**: Remember the Wars are still occurring so there are some people who should be dead that aren't yet in my story. Like Otto, Alex, Mueller, Dermail, and a few others. All parentheses mean the same things. So anyway without further ado…. Enjoy.

* * *

Scene(_Crystal, Mae, and Shannon are driving down the highway in the "Tank"_ ((that's Crystal's car))_talking_…)

Mae: I can't believe Heero fixed the Tank.

Crystal: I can't believe they've been gone for almost four months now. (_the other girls look a little sad. Mae suddenly laughs_.)

Shannon: Mae are you ok?

Mae: Did anyone notice what song is on?

Crystal(_listening_): It's 'Route 66' why?

Mae: And what highway we're on?

Crystal: Route……….. Oh damn, that is too damn weird! (_the girls sing the chorus of the song with the radio_.)

Shannon: So how much longer before we hit Florida?

Crystal: Another three to five days depending on how often and how long we stop.

Shannon(_reading a sign as they pass_): "Now entering Kansas, the Sunflower state."

Mae_(in perky, cheerful tone, clasping hands)_: "There's no place like home!"

Crystal: Don't even make me pull over to beat you up. (_the girls laugh then continue talking as they drive down the highway_.) I wonder what the guys are doing right now.

Mae(_looking out the window_): We're hopeless. No matter what we do we can't help but think about them. It's been about four months, and we still bring them up in every conversation.

Crystal: You're right. But that's why we're going to Disneyworld. To try to forget about them, right? (_the others agree and they continue driving…they're deep in Kansas when they're suddenly blinded by a bright light. When the light subsides, the car has stalled and they look around to find themselves in some sort of shopping district_…)

Mae: Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…(_their car is surrounded by a platoon of soldiers who aim their guns at the car_)

Soldier: Put your hands in the air!!

Mae(_as the girls comply_): I didn't do it!!

Soldier: Step out of the vehicle slowly and keep your hands where we can see them!

Mae: Can I get my purse?

Soldier: Fine, but move slowly and don't try anything. (_the girls slowly get their purses and step out of the Tank the soldiers arrest them and impound the Tank. As the girls are sitting in a cell…_)

Mae: So much for our vacation.

Shannon: Does anyone know exactly where we are?

Crystal: I wish I did. Man I really want to beat the hell out of someone now. (_the others inch away from her. The door opens and in walks a soldier they haven't met before_.)

Soldier: I'm Lt. Otto; you are to answer all my questions truthfully. Is that understood? (_the girls nod_) Good, first of all how did you get into the shopping district unnoticed?

Shannon: We don't know.

Otto: What do you mean you don't know?

Crystal: Look all we know is one minute we're driving along minding our own business the next we're surrounded by your goon squad.

Mae_(rubbing forehead)_: Crystal calm down before you get yourself shot.

Otto: Your ID's say that you are from Nevada year 2002. I know that they're fake, so who are you really and where are you from?

Shannon: Those are our real ID's.

Otto: That's not possible.

Mae: Why?

Otto: For one thing there is no longer a Nevada. Second the year is AC 198.

Mae: Whawhawhawhaa?? (_the other girls are confused as well_.)

Otto: We'll continue this later and you will tell the truth. (_he leaves, the girls are still confused. Outside the cell_..)

soldier: Is something wrong sir?

Otto(_looking thoughtful_): I have the feeling I've seen those girls somewhere before.

soldier: Could they be spies, sir?

Otto_(snaps)_: That's where I've seen them.

soldier: Sir?

Otto: Get me Colonel Zechs and General Treize's reports on their surveillance mission.

soldier: Yes sir. (_five minutes later the soldier returns with the aforementioned reports. Otto starts looking through them_.)

Otto: There, I knew those girls looked familiar. (_pulls out a picture of the girls eating at Panda Express_.) Get the General and Colonel Zechs immediately.

soldier: Yes sir. (_salutes and runs off. A good fifteen minutes later_…)

Zechs: This had better be good Lt. Your messenger made it sound rather urgent.

Otto(_saluting the two_): Sirs, I was interrogating our newest prisoners. And I thought they looked familiar.

Treize: How does this pertain to us?

Otto(_handing Zechs the picture_): Three of the girls in this picture are the newest prisoners, sir.

Treize_(looking at the picture with Zechs)_: Are you sure?

Otto: Yes sir. In fact you can see for yourself.

Zechs: Treize you don't think...

Treize: I do. Lt. please let those young ladies out.

Otto: Sir?

Treize: We will be taking them into custody.

Otto: Yes sir. (_opens the door. The girls look up_ _and their jaws drop_)

Treize: Ladies. (_bowing_) I apologize for any trouble you may have been having. If you would please follow us, Colonel Merquise and I will escort you to some more comfortable quarters. (_the girls look at each other shrug and hesitantly follow Treize and Zechs, who escort them to a suite on the upper levels of the base they're at_.)

Crystal: Wow! This room is huge.

Treize: Then I assume it will be satisfactory for you while you're here?

Shannon: Yes thank you.

Treize: Then we'll leave you ladies for now. Lt. Noin will be up in a few minutes to see if you need anything. And we shall see you later. (_he and Zechs bow and leave_.)

Shannon: I don't think we should trust them.

Crystal: You're right, but still…

Mae: What do you think they're planning to do with us? I wonder if maybe... (_covers her mouth_) Nevermind.

Shannon: Another reason I don't trust them.

Crystal: What do you mean?

Shannon: When we're around them you two act like drooling fools.

Mae: You weren't much better at the Renn Fair. (_Shannon blushes, then after a while there's a knock on the door._)

Crystal: I got it. (_opens the door_.) Yes?

Noin: I'm Lt. Noin, His Excellency, General Treize, has assigned me to look after you. Is there anything you need?

Crystal: A change of clothes.

Noin: Of course, anything else?

Shannon: Do you have a copy of the current news that we could see?

Noin: I'll see what I can do about that. I'll be right back with a change of clothing for you. Ladies. (_bows slightly and leaves_)

Mae: "His Excellency"? I think I have a headache. (_Noin returns about ten minutes later with some clothes and a tailor_.)

Noin: His Excellency has requested that you be outfitted appropriately.

Crystal_(hands on hips)_: And what pray tell is wrong with the way we dress?

Noin: Nothing if you were an average citizen, but you are to be guests of His Excellency. Therefore you should be dressed accordingly.

Mae: What about all our stuff that was in the car?

Noin: Your belongings are being brought to you. Tonight you will be dining with His Excellency and some of the heads of Romefeller.

Mae: Romefeller?

Noin: Romefeller is the organization that funds OZ. And pays for all this. (_indicating the room_) My suggestion is to at least act like your high-bred ladies, at least around anyone from Romefeller.

Shannon: So it will be a formal dinner?

Noin: No, actually it'll be semi-formal. That's why the tailor was brought in to make sure you have something that will definitely be appropriate. (_the tailor nods and leaves after measuring the girls_)

Mae: Any chance we could get a tour of this place? I mean nothing detailed just a brief tour so we know where we're going when we go anywhere?

Noin: Orders have been given that you Ladies are to have escorts wherever you go. But I'll see what I can do. And here. (_hands Shannon a newspaper_) This is today's news as you requested. I'll be back in about an hour to escort you to dinner. (_bow then leaves_)

Shannon(_reading the paper_): Oh my…… (_sits down suddenly_) No wonder we get to have escorts where ever we go.

Crystal: What?

Shannon: Listen to this "Gundam Pilots make another strike against OZ. OZ officials declare that such terrorist activity will not be tolerated. Plans are being made to stop the Gundams' terrorist activities."

Mae: You're right, "oh my". What now? (_before anyone can answer there is another knock Crystal answers the door to find the tailor and some soldiers with their stuff and their outfits for the evening. The tailor makes the girls try the outfits on to make sure they fit._((:P ok so no real tailor can sew three dresses that fast ))_The soldiers set the girls stuff down in the room. Noin then returns to escort the girls dinner._)

Treize(_turns to them as they enter_): Ladies I'm glad you could join us, you look lovely. May I introduce our other guests, Duke Dermail, General Septem, Ambassador VanLeer, Dorothy Catalonia, my assistant Lady Une, and Col. Zechs Merquise. As I'm not sure of your full names I'll allow you to introduce yourselves.

Shannon(_curtsying_): My name is Shannon Lawton. These are my friends Crystal Cramer, and Maeleana Sasaoka. (_the girls each curtsy in turn_.) I'm sure I speak on behalf of the three of us when I say it's a pleasure to meet you all.

Dorothy(_curtsying in return_): Likewise I'm sure.

Septem: Well Treize are we going to eat or stand around and talk? (_they all sit, Noin shows the girls where to sit, then she leaves_. ((The seating is as follows: Treize at the head of the table, to his right Duke Dermail, then Lady Une, Shannon and Zechs. At the other end of the table is Ambassador VanLeer; on his right are Septem, Crystal, Dorothy, and Mae. So that has Mae sitting on the left of Treize.)) _there are various conversations throughout dinner, shortly after the first course..._)

Crystal: Oh no you did not just say that!! You'd better take that back or be prepared to fight!

Shannon: Crystal! What are you doing?!

Crystal: He, (_pointing at Septem_) just said that women shouldn't be in armies!

Une(_eyes narrowing_): That wasn't the smartest thing for you to say _'General'_. Especially considering your present company.

Septem: What I said was true, women should not be in armies.

Crystal(_glaring_): And would you care to explain why?

Septem: You're demonstrating my point, women too often act on their emotions making them a liability in battle.

Une_(glaring as well)_: How many of your troops have you lost to careless actions and reckless behavior General?

Septem: My troops were lost to the Gundam menace, not to emotions.

Mae(_not looking up_): Emotions are your greatest ally, and asset. Without emotions one tends to be mindless, and one can never truly live if one never feels.

Dermail: But on the counter side, if you rely on your emotions and allow them to rule you it will inevitably lead to your destruction.

Mae(_looking up_): I have to disagree with that point. I've lived my entire existence based on emotion and I have yet to even encounter serious danger, let alone my destruction.

Dorothy: You said your 'existence' not 'life', why?

Mae(_smiling_): Because technically I don't live. (_Crystal and Shannon snicker and giggle_)

Septem(_annoyed_): I fail to see the humor in that statement.

Mae: That's because it's an inside joke, that alludes to my physical existence.

VanLeer: While I'm perplexed by your latest statement, I would agree with your original point, with one argument. Emotions, while being a great asset, can also be turned and used against you.

Shannon: That, Ambassador, can only happen if you allow it. If you allow your emotions to get the better of you and let them be used against you, the blame for that falls on you.

Treize: That indeed is true enough.

Dermail: You've been surprisingly quiet Treize. Care to share your thoughts with us?

Treize: While I'm disappointed that General Septem would voice such an opinion in the presence, not only of these ladies, but of Dorothy and Lady Une as well, I'm fairly impressed with the depth of conversation these ladies can maintain. It's obvious they're of higher intelligence, I'm sure if they so chose they could assume the responsibilities of a diplomat.

VanLeer: I would agree with you on that General Khushrenada, these ladies would indeed be good diplomats. I don't suppose there's any chance I could talk you into joining the embassy ranks?

Crystal: Nope sorry, it's just not us.

Dermail(_eye raised_): Would it be too presumptuous to ask what you consider "you"?

Shannon: That depends on which of us you're talking to. I'm sure Mae wouldn't find it presumptuous, neither would Crystal, but I do slightly.

Dermail: With no offense intended what kind of career do you consider "you"?

Crystal: I was going to join the military back home before we ended up here. (_Septem sneers_)

Shannon: I've always seen myself working in the arts, either musically or otherwise.

Dorothy: What about you Miss Maeleana?

Mae: Would you mind not calling me that? It makes me uncomfortable, you can just call me by my name.

Dorothy: Are you sure? That wouldn't be quite proper. (_glancing to Treize and Dermail_)

Treize: I see no problem with respecting her wish on that matter. (_Dorothy nods, he looks toward Mae_) You haven't yet answered, what type of career you prefer.

Mae: That's because I'm not sure. I have talents in many fields; I could do just about anything I wanted. I just haven't decided what I want.

VanLeer: I imagine if you have a lot of choices it might be difficult deciding.

Mae: Yes, that's why I haven't as of yet.

VanLeer: General Khushrenada, if it weren't for the fact that I know every politically influential family, I would swear these ladies were part of some royal house.

Mae: See Crystal all those years did pay off.(_Crystal snickers_)

Septem: Now what amuses you?

Shannon: Our apologies but we just find it humorous to be compared to royalty.

Treize: Not at all. I've been meaning to ask you Ladies if you remembered anything else about your trip here?

Dermail: What are you talking about now Treize?

Zechs: From what we can gather it appears as though our guests do not remember much as to how they came here.

Crystal: Like we've said before, last thing we remember is driving through a corn field, then bam, we're in a shopping district.

Septem(_ignoring Crystal_): So how do you know they aren't spies?

Zechs: The ladies were questioned, and we find no reason to not believe them. (_the main course_((it's a roasted beast (roast beef) )) _is served_)

Dermail: Perhaps we should suspend this until after the main course. (_everyone agrees and starts to eat except Mae_...)

Treize: Is there something wrong with your food?

Mae: No, but would it be alright if I left the meal early? I...think I need some air.

Treize(_signaling one of the servants_): Of course not. If you aren't feeling well I can have Lt. Noin summon a doctor.

Mae: I'll be fine, I just need some air, but thank you.

Treize: If you're feeling up to re-joining us, we'll be adjourning to the main parlor after dinner. (_Mae nods and gets up to leave when Noin appears_.)

Dorothy: I do hope you feel better. (_Mae half-curtsies and walks out with Noin_.)

Crystal: She'll re-join us in the parlor.

Zechs: How can you be so sure?

Crystal: Because I know why she needed air.

Septem_(snidely)_: I hope you're not implying that the conversation is why she left.

Shannon: No general, Mae left because of the food, no offense to your chefs General Khushrenada.

VanLeer: Oh? I thought she said the food was fine?

Shannon: She did but that's because she's too polite to insult the food, or General Khushrenada's hospitality.

Une: And what did she find wrong with the food?

Crystal: Mae tries to avoid eating red meat, and certain types, like steaks or roasts, make her physically ill.

Dermail: I find that hard to believe.

Crystal: You've never seen her after she's had to eat a steak.

Zechs: Why would she "have" to eat a steak?

Shannon: There are some situations where you can't excuse yourself from the meal, and there are some situations where it's either eat what's presented or go hungry, and Mae is too sensible to make herself go hungry.

Dermail: Well no sense in our not eating...

(_meanwhile outside_...)

Noin: Would you like me to get a doctor or would you like to retire for the evening?

Mae: Neither actually, I would like to go to a garden if I may?

Noin: Of course. (_signals one of the guards_) You'll forgive me if I don't personally escort you. Ensign please escort Miss Sasaoka to the garden. (_Mae tenses slightly as the ensign is familiar looking._)

ensign: Yes Ma'am. This way Miss. (_walks Mae to the garden. Once there, after making sure they are alone, he embraces and kisses her. Breaking off..._) What are you doing here?

Mae_(smiling)_: I'm fine thank you, it's nice to see you too Trowa...

Trowa(_kisses her again_): I'm sorry, but how did you get here?

Mae: We don't know, all we know is one minute we're driving through Kansas, then we get hit by some light and we found ourselves in a shopping district getting arrested by OZ. What about you?

Trowa: I'm here on a mission. You'll have to warn the others...

Mae: Don't worry, (_winking_) we don't know you. I missed you leo.. (_hugs him_)

Trowa(_hugging her back_): I missed you too chou. (_they sit on a bench and catch up on everything since they last saw each other_.)

Mae: So Mina had to move to Texas. (_Trowa nods then stands suddenly_)

Trowa: Someone's coming. (_Mae nods, then stands as Treize approaches_.)

Treize: We were getting concerned, are you well?

Mae: Yes, I'm sorry if I worried anyone I just got caught up in the beauty of this garden.

Treize(_nodding to Trowa_): You may return to your duties ensign. (_Trowa salutes then leaves_) I'm glad you like the garden I picked all the plants in it myself.

Mae: It's lovely, I hope I didn't worry anyone too much.

Treize: Only your friends and the Ambassador. And myself.

Mae(_looking somewhat surprised_): You were worried about me?

Treize: Yes, you are after all one of my honored guests. (_takes her hand and kisses it_) And a very lovely and intelligent guest at that.

Mae(_blushing_): Perhaps we should re-join the others before General Septem thinks I've killed you.

Treize(_smiling_): That is something he would assume. Shall we?

Mae: Of course General Khushrenada.

Treize: Please feel free to use my given name. May I be allowed to call you by yours? (_taking her hand and leading her toward the main parlor_)

Mae(_still blushing_): Of course, Gen...Tr-Treize. (_they stop outside a door_)

Treize: I thought you might want a moment to compose yourself. (_she brushes her skirt off lightly and sighs, then after a few seconds they enter, everyone either looks or glances up_.) As I said I've brought her with me. (_he bows to her_) Feel free to mingle as you please. (_he joins Septem and Dermail, Dorothy motions her over_)

Dorothy: I'm glad you're well. Miss Crystal and Miss Shannon explained that you dislike meat.

Mae: Speaking of those two where are they?

Dorothy: They retired for the evening. I thought I'd remain incase you did return.

Mae: Thank you Miss Catalonia.

Dorothy: Not at all and please, if I'm to call you Maeleana, then you must call me Dorothy.

Mae: I would like that Dorothy. I hope we can be friends. So tell me what did I miss after I left?

Dorothy: You missed General Septem challenging Miss Crystal to go through military training.

Mae_(bowing head, resting it against her hand)_: Oh no...

Dorothy: Luckily, Treize asked that it be a lessened form since the actual training takes so long and is so harsh.

Mae: Did General Septem agree?

Dorothy: Yes.

Mae_(smiling knowingly)_: Did Crystal?

Dorothy(_smiling_): Reluctantly.

Mae(_laughing_): She would, I suppose she tried to insist that she take the full training?

Dorothy: How did you know?

Mae: We've been friends for a long time. I'm sorry if this is a personal question, but do you have any close friends?

Dorothy: That is a bit personal, but I don't mind answering. No, I don't. Grandfather has been raising me and with all the traveling that we do I don't have much time to try to make friends, not that I mind.

Mae_(thoughtful head tilt)_: Do you want any?

Dorothy_(surprised blink)_: I've never really thought about it. ...I suppose I would like at least one close friend... possibly...

Mae: Well if you decide you want a close friend I'm a good listener, and secret keeper.

Treize_(walking over)_: I'm glad to see you two getting along.

Mae_(not bothering to keep her voice down)_: We are not getting along, we are discussing the most effective way to kill General Septem. _(Dorothy hides face behind hands, Septem starts choking on his wine)_

Treize_(blinks then laughs)_: Now Maeleana, dear, I can't allow you to kill General Septem, at least not while he's been seen in my company. _(a viciously innocent smile crosses Mae's face)_

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you go the first chapter of the sequel.

Beytra: and it only took what 3, 4 years?

Mae(whining): It's NOT my fault!! I had to move like 8 times and get a new job 5 times!

Phil: Well at least you'll be in the mood for torture in this fic.

Mae: ...maybe some angst but I don't know about torture..

Beytra: Phil's right, besides it'll give you a reason to re-read your book on Jack the Ripper.

Phil: Which is nicely graphic with crime scene photos and everything.

Mae: ...anyway see you all next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Reality Check: Anime Weekend Sequel

Part 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing I wouldn't have to keep moving. I would also not be living in the desert...I want HUMIDITY!!

* * *

Scene: _The OZ Base Command center the day after the girls have arrived._

Treize_(supervising)_: You know Zechs, if we let our guests be seen publicly in our company the Gundam pilots will most assuredly react.

Zechs: Do you want to provoke them or is this just a thought?

Treize: Just a thought.

Random OZ Soldier((forever more called ROS)): Sir! _(jogging over)_

Zechs: Yes?

ROS: We have a problem.

Treize: And what sort of problem do we have?

ROS: We're missing six base patrol officers.

Treize_(raises eyebrow)_: And how did this occur?

ROS: It started with two missing check-in, then we sent two more to find out what happened, and we lost contact with them..

Treize_(holding up hand to cut off ROS)_: I get the idea. Where were they when they were last heard from?

ROS: East Wing, Corridor Seven.

Zechs_(tensing)_: Treize...

Treize_(already turning to leave)_: Let's go.

Zechs_(as they run_((yes they run)) _to corridor 7)_: Is it possible for the Gundam Pilots to already know the girls are here?

Treize: Not unless we have a spy on base.

Zechs_(stopping in front of the girls' room, drawing his gun)_: Ready? _(Treize nods, and they break the door open)_

Treize: ...

Zechs: ...

Mae_(placing a card in a pile)_: And I'm out.

Crystal_(practically throwing her cards down)_: Damnit!! You Bitch!!

Shannon_(sighs)_: Everyone start counting...I've got twenty.

Crystal: Eighty fucking points.

ROS 1: Fifteen.

ROS 2: Thirty.

ROS 3: Ten.

ROS 4: Twenty-five.

ROS 5: Forty-five.

ROS 6_(groaning)_: Two Hundred Thirty-five.

Mae_(smiling apologetically)_: You should have discarded when you had the chance.

Treize: What in the name of all things Holy is going on?

Crystal_(as everyone looks up and ROSs jump to attention, saluting)_: Hey, you're just in time to save your soldiers from losing their pension.

Zechs: I beg your pardon?

Shannon: We talked them into a betting round of Shanghai.

Treize _(as he and Zechs exchange looks)_: What is Shanghai and why did you feel the need to kidnap my soldiers from their duties to participate?

Mae_(gathering up the cards)_: Shanghai is a card game, and the more people the more fun.

Treize_(invisibly twitching)_: Lt. Merquise, I believe these soldiers have other duties that require their immediate attention. _(waits until after Zechs marches the ROSs out)_ Ladies if you are bored I'm sure we can find something constructive for you to do.

Crystal: I'm actually ok 'cause I'm starting training tomorrow.

Shannon_(shrug)_: I'm entertained enough with the library. _(they all turn to Mae)_

Mae: I can't help it.

Crystal_(rolling eyes)_: Mae, Mae, Mae...How many times do I have to say it?

Mae: As many times as you feel like saying it.

Treize: Say what?

Crystal: Say "Mae use your powers for good, not evil".

Treize: ...What am I going to do with you ladies?

Crystal_(big puppy eyes)_: Keep us?

Treize: Depending how well you do in training I may just. _(looking at Mae)_ Are you feeling well Miss Maeleana?

Mae_(blinking): _Huh? Yeah I'm just really tired suddenly.

Shannon_(going almost nose-to-nose)_: You look a little green.

Crystal: Was it the hummus? Or was it the lamb? _(Mae putting hand over her mouth, getting up and bolting to the bathroom)_

Treize: ...Is she okay?

Shannon: Don't know. _(gets up and knocks on bathroom door)_ Mae?

Crystal: She did eat a bit more than usual at lunch...Maybe she just over-ate. _(shrugs it off)_

Scene: _Five days after the now infamous card game_...

Zechs: Treize?

Treize_(looking up from paperwork)_: Yes?

Zechs: We have an update from Noin.

Treize: And?

Zechs: Miss Crystal is blazing through training and is already set for her first mobile suit mock battle.

Treize_(raising eye interested)_: Really? Perhaps she'll be the one to rival you, Noin and the Gundam Pilots.

Zechs_(not at all amused)_: We'll see.

Treize: And the other two?

Zechs: Miss Shannon is two thirds finished with the library.

Treize: A speed reader? Should we employ her in our research department?

Zechs: Noin is suggesting having her tested to find out.

Treize: I'll approve that if she's willing. And Miss Maeleana?

Zechs: Apparently hasn't left her room in two days.

Treize: What?

Zechs: And according to the cooks she isn't eating much either.

Treize_(steepling fingers)_: ... I'll go check on her after I finish this report. _(finishes his report fifteen minutes later, then heads to check on Mae. Knocks on her door)_

Mae_(from inside)_: Who ever it is unless you have industrial strength pain killer or a ten pound box of chocolate, go away.

Treize: Maeleana, it's Treize and I'm coming in. _(enters to find the curtains drawn and lights off leaving the room nearly pitch black)_ Maeleana? May I turn on a light?

Mae_(muffled)_: Third switch on your left. _(Treize flips the switch brining on one of the lamps)_

Treize_(heading toward the lump in the bed)_: Maeleana? Are you alright?

Mae_(from under the comforter)_: No.

Treize_(sitting on the edge of the bed)_: What's wrong?

Mae_(peeks out, eyes puffy, face pale)_: I-I don't know.

Treize_(brushing his fingers across her forehead)_: You feel a bit clammy...would you object to my bringing a doctor to see you?

Mae: Yes.

Treize_(blinking)_: Why?

Mae: 'Cause I don't want to have to explain to _yet another_ doctor that it's normal for my blood pressure to be so low that I should be dead, and that if they're gonna take blood it has to be from my hand 'cause my arm veins are too small. Besides I hate being sick.

Treize: I'm sorry, is the rest true? _(Mae nods)_ Then I'll explain it for you but I must insist you see a doctor. _(Mae sighs resigned)_ Now would you prefer the doctor to come here, or would you like to get out of this cave?

Mae: Ha ha. ...I think I'd like to get out.

Treize: Very well then I'll make the arrangements and be back to get you in five minutes. _(Twenty minutes later finds the two of them in a doctor's office.)_ Well?

Doctor: We're just waiting on one more test result.

Mae: Sorry to be a problem.

Treize_(taking her hand)_: Your health is hardly a problem.

Doctor_(talking briefly to nurse who appeared with test results)_: General Khushrenada, may I have a word with Miss Sasaoka?

Treize: Very well, I'll wait outside. _(Gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before heading out. Two minutes later the doctor comes out)_

Doctor_(shaking head)_: I think you should speak with her General. At first she seemed to be in denial then she went into near hysterics.

Treize_(eye raised)_: Is the news that bad?

Doctor: She thinks it is.

Treize_(knocks then enters the office, sits next to her, places hand on her shoulder)_: What is it? _(Mae answers incoherently)_ ...I'm sorry, what did you say?

Mae_(said in one breath, half-crying)_: He-said-I'm-pregnant-but-I-can't-be-I-mean-I've-only-had-sex-once-and-I-don't-even-remember-it-and-I-don't-know-who-the-father-is-and-I'm-not-even-twenty-and-my-parents-are-gonna-kill-me-and-I'm-too-young-I'm-supposed-to-be-married-before-I-have-any-children-and-it's-not-his..._(dissolves into tears)_

Treize_(gently pulling her into a hug)_: ...pregnant? _(Mae chokes back a sob and nods)_ ...I see...I presume you want to keep it a secret for now? _(Mae nods again)_ ...This may be presumptuous of me, but may I help you figure out what to do about it?

Mae: I don't care...

Treize: Are there any options you want to eliminate immediately?

Mae: I don't believe in abortion...

Treize_(nods)_: Okay, no abortion. I'll try to help you come up with something else. Everything will work out, I promise.

* * *

Author's Note: To those of you who knew Mae was preggers since the first arc pat yourself on the back.

Beytra: Not like you weren't obvious. The question is who's the father?

Phil(jumping up and down): I know! I know! I know!

Mae: Glad someone does.

Phil: And I told Nuriko!

Mae: ...Why not make a billboard?

Phil: Okay!

Mae & Beytra(tackling him): No!!

Beytra: I like leaving people wondering!

Mae: For those of you who think you know, go ahead and guess. I might Email you and let you know if you're right or not...maybe. Anyway later.


	3. Chapter 3

Reality Check: Anime Weekend Sequel

Part 3

Warning/Disclaimer: There is gonna be a lot of swearing and slang. Ladies and Gentlemen please watch for plot twists, they may cause dizziness and confusion. And yet again I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I'd be living in one of the following locations: Japan, Oregon, Washington State, Vermont, Hawaii, or England. Have I mentioned that I hate the desert?

* * *

Scene: _After a silent ride back to the base Treize leaves Mae in her room and sends for her friends to see her._

Crystal_(sitting cross-legged in OZ uniform)_:The General said you went to see a doctor?

Shannon_(raises eye at 'the general')_:What's up Mae?

Mae: ...you guys are gonna shit bricks...

Crystal: Oh myself you have cancer!!

Mae_(sweatdrop)_:...no Crys...I'm...I...

Shannon: Either spit it out or we can play charades to find out.

Mae_(voice small)_: ...I'm pregnant...

Shannon & Crystal: ...

Shannon: Holy shit.

Crystal: ...I always thought I'd be the first of us to get preg...Fuck...

Mae_(wry smile)_: No thanks that's how I got into this mess.

Shannon: How far are you?

Mae: The doctor estimates three to four months.

Shannon_(eyes widening)_: Oh my goddess...Trowa...

Mae_(ducking head)_: Isn't.

Crystal_(eye bugging)_: But he's like the only one...I mean you were never alone with anyone else like _that_...

Mae_(hugging self)_: I was with two other guys during the 'conception period'.

Crystal: ...two??

Shannon: Who?!

Mae: I'd rather not say...it wasn't the most pleasant of nights.

Crystal_(jaw drop, whistles)_: Both in the same night?...damn almost makes me proud.

Mae: I want you two to swear secrecy on this. If you see the guys I don't want them to know...not yet..

Shannon_(her and Crys nod)_: What are you going to do?

Mae_(burying face)_: I don't know. ...Treize has offered to help with whatever I decide.

Shannon: ...I hate to say it but I think he likes you.

Crystal: I agree.

Mae_(tilting head)_: He does, but not in the way you think. I mean he treats me like you would a favorite cousin or best friend or something...I'm scared guys...what if we never get home?

Crystal: ...Shit...you'll have to raise it here.

Shannon: With just the two of us for family..._(the three sit in silence for a minute before hearing a knock on the door. Looking to the others for an ok.)_ Come in.

Treize_(entering with Zechs and Noin)_: Ladies, I'm afraid we're going to have to change your living arrangements for the remainder of your stay.

Crystal_(confused blink)_: Ehh?!

Noin: Well for starters soldiers and recruits don't stay in guest suites, so Crystal will be moving to the trainee dorms.

Crystal: ...And my stuff?

Noin: You'll be allowed the few personal affects that any trainee is, the rest will be kept safe.

Shannon: I guess that makes sense. I mean the other trainees will trust you more if you live like they do.

Zechs: Miss Shannon, you will be moved to a different suite in this wing.

Mae_(eyes widen, worried/scared)_: But...

Treize: It's the safest arrangement, and you will still be able to see each other.

Mae: I...I don't want to stay alone...

Zechs_(eye raised under helmet)_: You'll only have to be alone while you sleep. _(Mae looking like she's going to start bawling)_

Treize: Noin, Zechs. Get started on the moves. Miss Crystal, Miss Shannon, if I may speak with Maeleana alone for a minute?

Crystal_(exchanging a look with Shannon)_: Yes sir. Mae we'll talk more later. _(heads out following Noin and Zechs)_ Any idea what that's about?

Zechs_(severe expression)_: It's not our place to question General Khushrenada.

Shannon_(exchanging another look with Crys)_: You sound like you already tried.

Noin: General Khushrenada has made a decision for the protection of his guests. If the base were to be attacked it would be best if the three of you were in separate locations.

Crystal: Does it look like the base will be attacked soon?

Zechs: We've heard rumors.

Shannon: ...The Gundam Pilots?

Noin_(with an odd smile/sneer)_: Amongst others.

Zechs_(interrupting her)_: Noin!

Shannon_(look of realization)_: ..That's it isn't it? The base is going to be attacked...and it's not going to be the Gundam Pilots..

Zechs_(grabbing her arm roughly, steering everyone into an empty storeroom)_: It's not wise to say things like that out loud.

Shannon_(rubbing arm once he lets go)_: Why? Because it's true?

Noin: Because the Alliance is still in charge of things, and saying that out loud would be treason.

Zechs: Treize is doing what he can to protect your true identities, but people like Septem are far from satisfied by his explanations and would love to bring the three of you in for an "interview".

Noin: Meaning a torture interrogation.

Shannon: And best case scenario Mae wouldn't survive it. Worse case none of us would and Septem might find a way to our home.

Crystal: ...Shiiit. You sure we can't just assassinate him?

Zechs_(smirking)_: We're working on it.

Shannon: So we get moved to different rooms in different areas to make it more difficult if they do attack?

Noin: Yes, it makes it too easy on our enemies if you three are in one room. Separated it's less likely any of you will be taken.

Zechs: If the three of you are in the same room when we're attacked it'll be easy for the enemy to take you and say "we took prisoners from where we thought the most important enemy officials would be".

Crystal: But how will they explain it if it gets out that their prisoners are a bunch of civilian girls? How would even Septem explain that?

Shannon_(eyes widen)_: I'd say he wouldn't, but just Crystal's insults to him would be enough that he would.

Crystal: Would what?

Shannon: "How were we to know OZ was keeping civilian women prisoner. It's a shame they died, but it looks like OZ was torturing them. We did what we could to save them." Does that sound about right?

Zechs_(him and Noin blinking)_: I'm truly grateful you aren't a member of the Alliance. With that kind of wit and public spin they could bury OZ in less than a month. Have you given thought to Treize's offer?

Crystal: What offer?

Shannon: Yeah and it's a great offer but I can't. We keep telling Mae to use her talents for good. I can't go against that for money, what kind of example would that be?

Crystal: Nani?? What offer?

Noin_(ignoring Crystal's question)_: Do you think we're not on the side of good?

Shannon: It's not that. It's more that I'm not sure which side OZ is really on. Which is creepy because the three of us can usually tell who's on the side of right and who isn't. OZ blurs my radar.

Crystal: Mine too.

Noin_(eye raised)_: But you're taking OZ training.

Crystal: OZ is supposed to be the best at training soldiers right?

Zechs: Yes.

Crystal: It only makes sense to get training from the best then use it as I see fit.

Noin: You sound like a mercenary.

Crystal_(shaking head)_: I'm a warrior. I'm not in it for any money, although I'm not averse to the spoils of war. _(Grins)_

Noin_(exchanging a look with Zechs)_: I'm suddenly more concerned for whoever would be stupid enough to kidnap them.

Crystal: Normally that would be true, but right now we're too concerned for Mae to be really...effective.

Zechs: What were you going to say?

Shannon: She was going to say 'good' but when we get like that we're far from good.

Zechs: Does Miss Maeleana get like this?

Crystal_(laughs)_: Mae's the worst of us.

Noin_(tensing)_: What do you mean?

Crystal: I admit I'm a warrior, I have no qualms about fighting or even killing if it's the right thing to do. Shannon, _(nods to her)_ would prefer a more peaceful method but will throw down with the best if needed. Mae..._(sighs)_..Mae is astrologically a Libra.

Zechs_(frowning)_: What does that have to do with anything?

Shannon: You know how Libras are represented by scales? And are supposed to seek balance?

Zechs: Yes.

Crystal: Mae is a pacifist. At least as much as she can be.

Noin_(confused frown)_: You aren't making much sense.

Crystal: Mae doesn't like to fight, but she's the only one who has _ever_ disarmed me in a swordfight.

Zechs: Why does that sound like it should be more important than I think it is?

Noin: ...Zechs? ..Crystal could give Treize a run for his money in a sword fight. _(silence stretches)_

Zechs: Perhaps we should consider letting the girls get kidnapped.

Crystal: If you're joking, you and I are going to spar. If you're serious, once we escape we'll come back and kill you. (odd gleam in eyes)

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter seems to be a little psychological, but if you think about it, it makes perfect sense. The girls just got a big shock. And yes it's a big shock, Mae has always been like a nun compared to Crystal...Of course most people seem like nuns compared to her.

Beytra: You know she'll kill you if she reads this?

Phil: No she won't she'll just keep Mae's Sailormoon Sailor Stars Box set.

Mae: ...NOOOOOO!!

Beytra: That'll teach you to loan it out. We'll see you next chapter, when hopefully we'll get some violence.


	4. Chapter 4

Reality Check: Anime Weekend Sequel

Part 4

Warning/Disclaimer: I go with the presumption that if you're smart enough to read my stories you're smart enough to know I didn't create Gundam Wing and it's characters. This chapter will contain more angst and a bit of physical confrontation between friends.

* * *

Scene: _Another four days have passed, everyone is settling as best they can. Crystal is taking to training like a Redneck to NASCAR. Shannon is seen most around the researchers, and is almost driving them crazy with proving them wrong and just smiling until something goes wrong. Mae has been seldomly seen, and then usually in Treize's company. Lady Une has gone to the Colonies to 'promote peace'._

Noin_(drilling soldiers in hand-to-hand, watching two soldiers grapple)_: This is pathetic! How can you protect the world if you can't even protect yourselves? _(waves the two to the sidelines)_ Let's see if the next two can do any better. Stevens, Cramer you're up.

Crystal_(smiling as she and Stevens head to the ring/mat)_: What are the rules again Ma'am?

Noin_(eye raised)_: Take him down, try not to kill him or incapacitate him.

Stevens: Do you think she'll win Ma'am?

Noin_(shakes head)_: Let's get started, we don't have all day. Begin! _(Crystal crouches a bit but otherwise doesn't move. Stevens starts to circle her. Still no movement from Crys.)_

Stevens: How are you going to defend against my attack if you can't see what I'm going to do?

Crystal: How can you shower every day and still smell like fish guts and shit?

Stevens_(flushing)_: Why you...!! _(lunges to punch her, Crys suddenly drops to her stomach then sweeps her legs behind her to knock his feet out from under him.)_

Crystal_(twisting legs to lock around Stevens' throat)_: With your permission Ma'am? _(glances at Noin and gets a nod)_ You made two big mistakes Stevens. First: you moved upwind, which means I could smell you, nice aftershave by the way, so I knew if you were going to move left or right. Second: you fell into my trap. I baited you by insulting you and you reacted predictibly by getting angry and attacking blindly. _(let's him go, standing up)_ Both can get you killed. _(Turns hearing clapping)_

Treize: Impressive and most true. _(Salutes as the others snap to attention)_ If I had known you had previous training I wouldn't have put you with the beginners.

Crystal_(saluting)_: I haven't had training sir. At least not formally.

Treize: What sort of training have you had?

Mae_(stepping up to stand next to him)_: Her 'training' was just playing around with friends. Right Crys?

Crystal: You should know you were there.

Treize_(raising eye)_: Is that so? If circumstances were different I think I should like to see the extent of your capabilities Maelaena.

Crystal_(tilting head a bit)_: With your permission General...can Mae and I have some practice swords?

Mae_(frowning)_: Crys...

Crystal: We can go to disarm. C'mon Mae, you know you want to feel the weight of a sword in your hand, hear it whistle as it slides through the air and sing as the blade strikes another...

Mae_(eyes going distant, smile forming)_: Feeling the power, and trusting that I can control it..._(shakes head snapping out of it)_ If the General and Instructor don't object?

Treize_(as Noin shrugs)_: I really don't think this is a good idea...but at the same time I'm intrigued... I suppose a small spar can't hurt. _(nods permission)_

Crystal_(stripping off jacket as ROS gets practice fencing swords)_: You know it's been too long Mae.

Mae_(stretching arms)_: Almost a year Crys. Have you been practicing without me?

Crys: Nope, in fact I haven't held a sword since our last match.

Mae_(smiling)_: Same here. _(takes sword from ROS, tests the weight, and motion)_ Not what we're used to is it Crys?

Treize: What are you used to?

Crystal & Mae: Broadswords. _(Blinking from other trainees)_

Noin: When you two are ready...

Crystal_(salutes Mae then takes stance)_: Ready when you are Mae. _(Mae nods and just stands there)_ ...Shit! I hate when you do this.

Stevens: When she does what?

Crystal: She's forcing me to make the first move. _(waits another few seconds then sighs. Swings wide at Mae, who steps back raising sword to block)_ Damnit Mae! You can't just defend, that's no fun!! _(lunges, pressing the attack as Mae just defends, blocking every strike.)_ You are such a bitch!

Mae_(perfectly calm, lightly smiling)_: Sticks and stones Crys.

Crystal_(grinning vindictively)_: Hey Mae, what are you going to tell your leo? _(Mae tenses and loses smile)_ I mean here we all thought you were a sweet innocent girl and now come to find out... _(Trails off as Mae turns quickly on heel swinging at her)_ That's better. _(Blocks as Mae begins a fierce attack. Two minutes later Crystal is starting to sweat. As her sword goes flying...)_ Shiiit.

Mae_(eyes flashing, breathing deeply, sword point at Crystal's throat. growls)_: Crystal...

Crystal_(hands up in surrender)_: Sorry, but I got you to go all out.

Mae_(blinks, takes a step back, drops sword, glares)_: Don't you ever do that again Crystal. _(turns and starts walking away)_

Stevens: Wow. She's good.

Crystal_(rubbing throat)_: You ever hear of berserkers?

Stevens_(nodding)_: ...don't tell me she's...?

Crystal_(chuckling)_: She's not, but I pray she's the closest you'll ever see to a real one.

Noin: What do you mean?

Crystal: A real true berserker gets the bloodlust and doesn't stop until everyone around them is dead. If you're a friend Mae always seems to pull back just before any serious injury. If you're a foe, well you better have good medical coverage. _(smiles like a proud mentor)_

Shannon_(in observation tower with Zechs)_: I wonder what Crys said to piss off Mae.

Zechs: You think that's what it was?

Shannon: I know that's what it is. Anyway back to your problem.

Zechs_(eye raise)_: 'My' problem?

Shannon: You're in OZ not me, so it's not my problem. You have only two shifts of guards covering a twenty-four hour period.

Zechs: And?

Shannon: Normal people only work about eight hours on average each day. If you break it down into three shifts it's easier on the soldiers' systems.

Zechs: And are they supposed to sleep the rest of the time?

Shannon_(shaking head)_: You have a gym and other training facilities. Have the senior cadets put in eight hours guard duty, allow them eight hours for sleep or leisure, then breakdown the remaining eight in various extra training.

Zechs: Such as?

Shannon: Well for example.._(picks a name randomly from the senior cadet list)_ Evans. According to his file he's more alert at night, put him on second shift guard duty, with extra training right after, then he has the whole first shift to unwind and sleep.

Zechs: ...I'm beginning to wonder if it was wise to let you three out of the cell. It may have been safer to leave you in there.

Shannon_(fiendish smile forming)_: Too late now. _(Zechs represses a shudder, frowning in concern)_

Treize_(as he the girls, Noin and Zechs are sitting down to an informal lunch)_: I want to caution everyone in this room to be on guard over the next couple weeks.

Shannon: Why?

Treize: Intelligence indicates that that's best time frame for our enemies to attack the base.

Noin: Do we up security?

Treize: Shannon has already done that for us.

Crystal: You did? When? How?

Shannon: While you were playing soldier. _(Crystal sticks her tongue out at Shannon)_

Zechs: It is subtle and sudden enough that none of our enemies could plan around it and still make it within two weeks.

Treize: I'm trusting you: Noin, Zechs, and Crystal; to head the troops in keeping the base safe.

Crystal: Two things. One, why me? Two, could you call me Crys?

Treize_(lightly smiling)_: I take it you and Noin have been talking? _(Crys nods)_ Very well, and to answer your first question, your class has elected you Squadron leader.

Crystal: Ehh?!

Noin: It means they think you're the most capable of being an officer and leading them if they go into battle.

Crystal: Whoa.

Shannon: That's a scary thought. Crystal leading troops.

Crystal: Bite me.

Shannon: Come here and I will.

Treize_(ignoring the banter)_: There's only one thing I would do differently if I could with any practicality.

Shannon: What's that? If you don't mind my asking.

Treize: If it were practical I would send Maeleana away.

Mae_(looking up blinking)_: Me? Why?

Noin: That makes sense. No offense but you're the least capable of defending yourself right now.

Mae_(warily)_: True...

Treize: But despite any possible attack, the base is one of the safer locations.

Mae_(light smile)_: That and it keeps me at your side.

Treize_(lightly chuckling)_: It does indeed. Speaking of which, have you given my suggestion any further thought?

Mae: Yes, and you're right it is the best idea. But can I tell Shannon and Crystal privately before any one else finds out?

Treize_(nods)_: I'll give you two days, after that it will have to be made public.

Shannon: Tell us what?

Mae_(shakes head)_: I'll tell you after lunch.

Crystal_(hesitantly)_: ..Oookaay..Oh Snap! Did I tell you the latest hot news from the dorms?

Zechs: Are you about to gossip?

Crystal: No. But I think it's something our commanding officers should know. And I can't wait to see the looks on Mae and Shannon's faces when they hear this.

Noin: Is it bad? Or is it something that shouldn't be shared?

Crystal: It's not bad, and it's not even really a secret.

Treize: You have our attention.

Crystal: Well I didn't know until yesterday. I went to the rec area and heard the oddest debate.

Zechs: What sort of debate? Is this something that will affect performance in battle?

Crystal: Yes and no.

Mae_(rolls eyes)_: Crystal spill or I'll only tell Shannon.

Crystal_(grumbles)_: Anyway it seems the cadets have divided into five groups.

Zechs_(tensing)_: I don't think I like where this is heading...

Crystal: Calm down. I listened in on the debate and had to leave or die laughing. Seems each group has a person they admire and adore.

Treize: You said five groups?

Crystal_(impish grin)_: Yeah but not the Gundam pilots.

Treize_(eye raised)_: Then who...?

Crystal: The first group adores Lt. Zechs. "No one is greater then Lt. Merquise. He's the best pilot, the strongest fighter and he's honorable." _(Still grinning as Zechs blinks dumbfounded)_ The second group adores Lt. Noin. _(Noin drops her head into her hands)_ "No way! Lt. Noin is greater! Not only can she fight and pilot a suit better, but she's got the skill to train all of us and makes us the pride of OZ."

Shannon_(lip twitching)_: Oh my...

Crystal: Don't laugh too soon Shannon you're the idol for the third group.

Shannon_(bliiiiink)_: Me??

Crystal: "Miss Lawton is greater than either of the Lts. She's smart enough to break all of our security codes, plus she's got above average fighting skills, and she's graceful and beautiful." _(Shannon goes wide-eyed and flushed_((poor red-haired people, they blush too easily))_ Crystal almost smirks)_ And I'm the 'idol' for the fourth group. "No way! Crystal's the best! Did you see the way she wiped the floor with Stevens?" It went on for a while but Stevens started to argue.

Noin: Careful around him, I don't think he's happy with you.

Crystal_(shakes head)_: I've got his grudging respect. Besides he wants me to teach him how to smell where your enemy is.

Zechs: I take it Treize is the 'idol' for the fifth group.

Crystal: No actually. That's something all five groups agree on. The person they adore is great but and I quote "No one is greater than the General" that statement was followed by an awed silence.

Treize: I'm flattered. But that doesn't answer who the fifth group adores.

Crystal: Mae.

Mae_(blinking as the others look at her)_: What?

Crystal: You're the idol for the fifth group.

Mae:...But..How??

Crystal: You're all gonna love this. _(clears throat)_ "Miss Maeleana is second only to the General." _(switching tone)_ "How do you figure that??" _(switching back)_ "She's got more skill than Crystal, she proved that when she beat Crystal. I heard Lt. Otto talk to Lt. Merquise about how high Miss Maeleana's scores were when the three of them were tested after they arrived. So that proves she's smarter than Miss Lawton. It's in the mock-battle records that she was tested in MS use. Her scores buried Lt. Merquise's." _(pausing for breath)_

Zechs_(slight frown)_: I wasn't aware of that.

Treize_(gallic shrug)_: It was a whim, I convinced both Maeleana and Miss Shannon to at least test themselves. For which they had to be entered into the system. Please continue Crys, I'd like to hear how she's better than Noin.

Crystal_(nods)_: "And Crystal's admitted that Miss Maeleana is the person most responsible for her previous combat training. Everyone knows how Crystal gets sort of attitudey and yet Miss Maeleana taught her."

Noin: "Attitudey"?

Crystal_(shrugs)_: Their word not mine.

Mae_(twitches)_: If they're going to admire me I'd appreciate better grammar.

Crystal_(chuckles)_: Oh they weren't done.

Mae_(dropping head to table)_: There's more?

Crystal_(clearing throat again)_: "So that proves she's a better teacher than Instructor Noin and I'll concede that Lt. Noin is really good, but Miss Maeleana is just better. And if you add to all that the fact that she stays away from all combat and fighting..." _(changes tone)_ "How does that make her better?" _(changes back)_ "She's got enough skill and intelligence to bury the Alliance, Oz _and_ the Gundam Pilots, but because of her beliefs she doesn't and won't." _(tone change)_ "How do you know what her beliefs are?" _(change back)_ "I heard Lt. Otto ask her if she'd be interested in joining with at least the MS classes, and she said 'No, thank you. I don't believe in fighting, at least not as it pertains to me. I understand some people have to fight to preserve what they believe in but if it gets to the point where I have to fight, I think I'd rather be dead.' and she had a sad smile when she said it that just makes you want to swear off fighting forever." _(silence stretches tangibly)_

Treize_(looks at Mae)_: Did you actually say that?

Mae_(slow nod)_: Almost exactly word for word.

Shannon_(while Crys takes a drink of water)_: That shows they admire you enough to remember your every word. _(Mae starts thunking head on table)_

Treize_(taking hold of her shoulders to stop her)_: Crys you said that this would and would not affect their skills in battle?

Shannon_(thoughtful look)_: Makes sense. If Crys, Zechs and Noin lead them into battle, the groups that admire them are most likely to see that their respective idol makes it away safely if the retreat order is given. They'll hold faith that the others will be capable enough to get themselves out.

Zechs: So the group that adores Noin will do what they can to ensure that Noin makes it through the battle safely but they won't spare me a second thought because I should be able to defend myself?

Crystal: Exactly. Which means, General, that if you get real worried about Mae, Stevens and anyone he hangs out with in the rec area would be best for her security.

Treize: How do you mean?

Shannon: If they adore Mae that much then they'd be willing to kill to keep her safe and willing to take a bullet to save her.

Mae_(drops head against Treize's shoulder_((since he's still holding her shoulders)) _and groans)_: I don't want to be adored!

Treize: This actually works in our favor.

Zechs: How so Treize?

Treize: I'll tell you after Maeleana has had a chance to talk with her friends.

* * *

Author's Note: It just took me five tries to type the two words that precede this sentence. No problems with the rest of the chapter just those two words...

Beytra: That's because you lied!!

Mae: How did I lie?

Beytra: You promised me violence!!

Phil: She did put in the training, and she did make Mae attack Crys.

Beytra: It's not the same!!

Mae(rolls eyes): If it makes you feel better Bey, at least one of the G-boys is going to have their heart broken.

Beytra: At the least?

Mae(nods): And since Crys is a soldier in OZ she's gonna have to fight them eventually.

Beytra(smiles, rubbing hands together): Gooooooood...

Mae(shakes head): I'm sorry if the guys haven't been featured much to date but that'll change real soon. Like within the next two chapters. I promise...I think...


	5. Chapter 5

Reality Check: Anime Weekend Sequel

Part 5

Warning/Disclaimer: Watch for crap ahead. Seriously. I don't know how well everyone thinks this is going but I think it's going bad. Damn mental miscommunication. I know what I want to happen I just don't know how to get there. Anyway here's part 5.

* * *

Scene: _The day after Treize warns everyone about the imminent attack, Trainee barracks..._

Noin_(posting some papers on a bulletin board)_: Alright people here are the new schedules and assignments. Look them over and be prepared to report to where you're supposed to. And be on time!_(she leaves)_

Crystal_(as everyone starts looking over the papers)_: Hey Stevens! Looks like you're the new Squad C leader!

Stevens: What?? Why Squad C? I should have been up to at least Squad B!

Crystal_(reading loud enough for everyone to hear)_: Squad A: Leader: Private Cramer; Assignment: Patrol; Specifics: Gate guard duty and patrolling grounds. Squad B: Leader: Private Martin; _(interrupted by some shouts of 'Go Martin!')_ Assignment: Patrol; Specifics: Patrolling grounds, specifically near MS and transport hangars, Coordinating with Mechanics and Researchers for escorts. Squad C: Leader: Private Stevens; Assignment: Interior guard detail; _(grinning as she looks at Stevens)_ Specifics: Insuring the safety of base guests, Arranging guards on guest rooms.

Stevens_(frowning)_: What exactly does that mean?

Crystal_(rolling eyes)_: That means, Stevens that you and your squad get to guard Mae. _(starts laughing as Stevens' eyes widen and he smiles)_

Stevens: Then I am honored to be the leader of Squad C.

Shannon_(in the library with Mae)_: So you're really going through with it? No changing your mind?

Mae_(shaking head)_: I'm not going to change my mind Shannon.

Shannon: I still don't understand why.

Mae_(looking up from book)_: It's the best option I have Shannon. What should I do risk everything the guys are fighting for by telling the truth?

Shannon: You don't know that's what will happen..

Mae_(closing book)_: Shannon, think about it. If anyone on the base, aside from those who already know find out, how soon before the Alliance finds out? Or it becomes fodder for the Media? At best the guys will be distracted, at worst the Alliance will order my capture so the situation can be used to their advantage. With this...With what Treize has suggested we at least know that the baby and I will be mostly safe.

Shannon: ..You're right, but it still sucks.

Mae: I know.

Shannon: Does Lady Une know?

Mae_(nodding)_: She wasn't happy, but she understands. I'll find a way to thank her...somehow.

Shannon: How much do you get to plan?

Mae: As much as I like, though Treize said he'd be more than happy to take care of everything for me.

Shannon: I still don't really trust him...I can't put my finger on it but I get the feeling he's really, really dangerous.

Mae: I know he is and I know why he is.

Shannon: So why is he?

Mae_(smiling like a Cheshire)_: Sore wa himitsu desu.

Shannon_(throws a crumpled piece of paper at her)_: I hate you.

Scene: _Darkened warehouse near OZ Base. Four figures standing around a map..._

Quatre: So we all understand the plan?

WuFei: Barton's information was accurate?

Quatre_(nodding)_: We double checked it. OZ is keeping some very high priority 'guests' on the base.

Heero: And we know Khushrenada is on that base. Intelligence says he hasn't left it in almost two months. Which leads us to believe that he's planning something big.

Quatre: Exactly, and with the increase in information being sent in...

Duo: We get the idea.

Quatre: Are you sure you can handle your part Duo? I can help if you need?

Duo_(shaking his head)_: I'll be fine. It's just a couple bombs right? Besides you need to find out who these 'guests' are.

WuFei: This would work easier if Barton were here.

Quatre: Trowa won't make it back in time. He'll meet us at the new safe house.

WuFei_(nods)_: I'll provide as much cover and distraction as I can, but at most you three will have twenty minutes to get in and out. Will that be enough time to get into the system Yuy?

Heero_(nodding)_: I should be able to get into the system and plant a line for us to use later.

Quatre: Then let's get some rest we leave at 21:00 tomorrow.

Scene: ((I wanted to end the chapter there but it seemed too short for my liking)) _that evening in the OZ base cafeteria..._

Treize_(sitting at a table with Zechs, Noin, Shannon and Mae)_: How did we get talked into this?

Zechs: I don't know sir.

Mae: Oh come on. It's not killing you.

Noin: Speak for yourself.

Mae: How can your troops relate to you if they don't see you?

Zechs: The troops aren't supposed to 'relate' to him, they're supposed to follow his orders.

Shannon: Won't they follow his orders better if they like him?

Noin: This is stupid.

Mae: Okay let me explain this to everyone. If you, the commanding officers of OZ are seen by your troops as real people, as opposed to untouchables, then the troops will be more willing to follow your every order without question.

Zechs_(eye raised)_: "Untouchables"?

Mae_(sticks her tongue out at him)_: That means someone who's like intangible or something.

Treize_(suppressing humor)_: Maeleana, dear, please don't stick your tongue out like that. It's un-lady-like. You'll have to be more careful about things like that now.

Mae: I know, but I couldn't help it.

Zechs: Are you sure you want to go through with this Treize? It's not too late to change your mind.

Shannon_(under breath)_: That's what I said to Mae.

Treize: While I appreciate the concern from _both_ of you, my mind is made up and so is Maeleana's.

Mae_(looking around cafeteria)_: You know what's missing from this place?

Zechs: Something's missing?

Mae: A karaoke machine.

Shannon_(as Treize, Noin and Zechs stare at Mae incredulously)_: I thought you hated karaoke?

Mae_(smiling)_: I hate participating, I looove watching. It's a shame that Crys couldn't join us.

Noin: Crys is on third shift guard duty this week.

Shannon: She always was a night owl. Her and you, Mae.

Treize: Is that something that I should be concerned about?

Mae_(faintly blushing)_: No. By the way Treize, I've been meaning to ask...how public is 'going public'?

Treize_(patting her hand)_: I have meetings all day tomorrow but the day after I've arranged a press conference.

Mae_(groaning, dropping head to thunk table)_: I was afraid of that.

Treize_(taking hold of Mae's shoulders and stopping her)_: My dearest Maeleana please stop that before you hurt yourself.

Mae: But it makes me feel better. _(eye raise from the three OZ officers.)_

Zechs: You chose her Treize.

Treize: Be quiet Zechs. Maeleana are you going to eat anything more?

Mae: I'm not hungry.

Treize: The doctor said you were under-weight for as far along as you are.

Mae_(looking him square in the eye)_: And how do you plan on explaining my condition when everyone starts noticing?

Treize_(smiling charmingly)_: Why we'll merely say you fell prey to my captivating charms and yielded to my fiendish desires. _(lightly kisses her cheek)_

Mae_(furiously blushing)_: Treize!

Zechs_(eye raised)_: Shall I inform your guards that you aren't to be bothered tonight?

Noin_(eyes wide)_: Zechs!

Shannon: Trouble coming at twelve o'clock high. _(everyone looks up to see General Septem approaching)_ What's he doing here?

Treize_(schooling features)_: I don't know but let's not give him anything to talk about yet._(standing as Septem walks up)_ General Septem to what do we owe this pleasure?

Septem: I came for a couple reasons. One is business, the other personal.

Treize: May one ask what the personal matter is?

Septem: I came to see how that girl was doing in her training.

Mae: Her name is Crystal Cramer, I shouldn't think that would be too difficult to remember.

Treize_(placing a hand over hers)_: Maeleana, please. Private Cramer is doing quite well General Septem.

Septem_(looking between Mae and Treize)_: 'Private Cramer'? I think you're indulging these girls too much Treize. That's part of the business I came for. The Alliance doesn't approve of you giving these girls free reign on the base.

Treize_(giving Mae's hand a light squeeze in warning)_: I have hardly given them free reign. Everything they do is monitored. Any Information they receive is verified through security. The three of them know nothing and do nothing without my knowing.

Septem: We'll see. I'll be watching to see how much access they have to everything. _(looking around the cafeteria disdainfully)_ Is there something wrong with your dining room?

Treize: Not at all, why?

Septem: I was rather surprised when your guards informed me that you were dining in the cafeteria. Well, I'll see you in the morning. _(leaves)_

Treize_(waiting until Septem leaves the cafeteria)_: Maeleana...

Mae_(holding up hand to stop him)_: I'm sorry, but I'm really starting to hate him.

Shannon: Amen.

Zechs_(keeping voice low)_: It's a shame we can't just kill him.

Treize: Zechs, you know we can't.

Mae: Treize?

Treize_(wearily/warily)_: Yes, Maeleana?

Mae_(looking at him gravely)_: If the base is attacked while he's here don't be surprised if his body is found lifeless afterwards.

Shannon: Mae...That might not.._(trails off at the look she gets)_

Zechs_(eye raised)_: You could honestly just kill him?

Mae: Let's just say I would feel safer if he were dead.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, well, well. I think Mae might be planning murder.

Beytra: You just don't like Septem.

Mae: No I don't. I don't think anyone does.

Beytra(shrugs): Well at least you brought the guys in. So who's Crys gonna face off against?

Mae: That would be a spoiler for the next two chapters. In which several bombs will be dropped, literally and figuratively. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Reality Check: Anime Weekend Sequel

Part 6

Warning/Disclaimer: Emotional torment ahead along with some revelations. I presume that you are intelligent enough to not need to be reminded that I don't own Gundam Wing.

* * *

Scene: _The evening after Septem's surprise arrival, Treize is finishing leading Septem on a tour through the base..._

Treize: I trust you haven't found anything wrong with the way the base is being run?

Septem: Not yet. But I came to monitor those girls.

Treize: I'm afraid Private Cramer is still asleep, as she is on third shift guard duty.

Septem_(frowning)_: You let her participate in guard duty?

Treize: Private Cramer has proven to be a loyal soldier.

Septem: Hn. And the other two?

Treize: If you'll follow me? _(leads him to a classroom where Shannon is working on a computer.)_ How are things going Miss Shannon?

Shannon_(looking up)_: Quite well. I had no idea that you needed so many ingredients for baklava.

Septem:...You're saying that you're using a state of the art, military computer to look up recipes?

Shannon_(smiling innocently)_: Not just recipes. I'm also looking up information on music and paintings.

Septem_(eyes narrow)_: Why do I get the feeling I'm being mocked?

Shannon_(eyes widen, blinks innocently)_: I can't imagine why you'd feel that way General Septem. Oh, General Khushrenada I found that material you wanted me to look for.

Septem: Material? What material?

Shannon: For his new dress uniform.

Septem_(eyebrow twitch)_: I think we've seen enough here Treize.

Treize: If you believe so. Where would you like to go now General?

Septem: I would like to see what the other girl is up to.

Treize: Of course. After you General. _(smiles at Shannon after Septem leaves the room, then follows out to lead Septem to his rooms)_

Septem: Treize these are your rooms.

Treize: Yes, they are.

Septem: Why are we going to your rooms? _(Treize just smiles and escorts Septem in. Once inside they find Mae in the sitting room, curled up on a chaise looking through some magazines)_

Mae_(oblivious to her audience, singing along with her headphones_((Brandy's 'Where are you now?'))_ )_: "You just came into my world, A little boy without a girl, you just smiled at me, I knew it was on..."

Septem_(staring at Mae like she's grown a second head, then turns to Treize)_: What is going on?

Treize_(walks over to Mae, places a hand on her shoulder)_: Maeleana?

Mae_(jumps, stops singing and removes headphones, looking up at him)_: Jeezy Chreezy! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were taking General Septem on a tour of the base?

Treize_(looks toward Septem)_: I am. The General was interested in knowing what you are doing.

Mae_(blushing in embarrassment)_: Nothing too interesting.

Treize_(picking up and handing her the magazine she dropped)_: Have you found one you like yet?

Septem_(in an annoyed tone, as Mae shakes her head)_: One what Treize?

Treize_(placing both hands on Mae's shoulders)_: One wedding dress General.

Septem_(dumbstruck)_: You can't be serious Treize. Compared to you she's a child!

Treize: Actually she's only about eight years younger than I am. Not that much of an age difference.

Septem: She's still a child.

Treize: You can hardly call her a child when she's expecting our child. _(Mae ducks head)_

Septem_(sneering)_: Well, well I wouldn't have thought you the type Treize. This will undoubtedly affect your stature. What will people think when they find out that not only are you marrying a child but that you got her pregnant before being married?

Treize_(as Mae tenses)_: They will think whatever they want. But this is the last time I'll ask you to not call Maeleana a 'child', she is nineteen years old. She is a wonderful and gracious _woman_.

Scene: _The empty classroom..._

Shannon: So how do you think it's going?

Zechs: I think Treize is having difficulties convincing Septem that you three are harmless.

Crystal_(yawning)_: It's not our fault.

Noin: No it's Septem's, and you didn't have to be here Crys.

Crystal_(yawning again)_: It's only a couple hours before I'd have to be up, and on duty anyway.

Zechs: A couple hours can make a big difference.

Shannon: Not to us. How bad do you think it'll be?

Noin: Imagine the worst case.

Shannon_(wincing)_: That bad?

Zechs: This is Septem we're talking about. And they've been in Treize's quarters for about an hour. _(trails off as the door opens Stevens and two others walk in swearing)_

Stevens_(stopping, saluting Zechs and Noin)_: I'm sorry. I wasn't aware this room was in use.

Crystal: What are you doing up? I thought you put yourself on third shift.

Stevens: I could ask you the same.

Crystal_(nodding toward Shannon)_: I'm catching up with my friend. You?

Stevens: I've made it a habit to get up two hours before shift so that I can get caught up on anything that happened previous shifts.

Crystal: So what's got you so pissed off? _(Stevens glances at Zechs, and Noin)_ Don't worry they're cool.

Stevens: I don't want to sound disloyal...

Crystal: Unless you say that General Khushrenada is scum, no chance.

Stevens: General Khushrenada isn't, he's a true gentleman...

Shannon: But?

Stevens: It's General Septem...

Zechs_(as the three women groan)_: What has General Septem done that upsets you?

Stevens_(blinking at the reaction, then growling)_: He's insulted Miss Maeleana and made her cry.

Crystal_(jumping up)_: He fucking did what?!

Stevens_(blinks)_: According to Todd here General Septem was making snide remarks about her to General Khushrenada...in front of her.

Shannon_(pulling Crystal to sit back down)_: What kind of remarks?

Todd: He started by calling her a child, then implied that she was a-a whore... Lt. Merquise is it true that General Khushrenada is engaged to Miss Maeleana?

Zechs: It is. Treize was planning on making the formal announcement tomorrow, but if he's told Septem...

Crystal: I'll kill him. I'm gonna wait until he's asleep then go in and bust a cap in his ass.

Stevens: Only if I get to help.

Zechs_(sighing)_: You can't kill him, trust me it would be bad for Treize if you did.

Crystal: You don't get it. No one, and I mean no one gets away with calling Mae a whore.

Shannon: Crys is right, that's crossing the line. The last person who called Mae a whore ended up in the hospital, and that's because she got to him before we did.

Noin: What did she do?

Crystal: Broke his ribs and fractured his skull.

Zechs: ...what were you going to do to him?

Shannon: I was just going to stab him through his heart, but Crys wanted to castrate him. _(all the males cringe)_

Scene: _Treize's room after Septem has left to retire for the night..._

Treize_(lightly rubbing Mae's back)_: I'm sorry you had to go through that.

Mae_(crying easing up)_: You have nothing to apologize for, it's not your fault.

Treize: The moment it's possible I'll have him assassinated.

Mae_(light smile)_: Don't worry about it, he'll get what he deserves.

Treize: Maeleana? Are you planning something I should know about?

Mae: No, Treize I'm not. I'm just a big believer in the ten-fold rule.

Treize_(wrapping arms around her in a light hug)_: What is 'the ten-fold rule'?

Mae: It's a wicca belief, everything you do will come back at you ten times worse or better depending on if your actions are good or bad.

Treize: I see, part of me hopes that's true, and part of me prays it isn't. _(lets her go and stands holding hand out to her)_ Are you hungry?

Mae_(accepting his hand up, shakes head)_: I had a large and late lunch. _(Treize just looks at her)_ What? Is my face all puffy and red?

Treize: Surprisingly not, you're very fortunate a lot of people would look horrid after crying that much.

Mae_(shrug)_: I got lucky when it came to genetics: no bad acne, thick wavy hair that's manageable, and near perfect teeth. For a few years Crys hated me.

Treize_(pulling her into a hug)_: Why?

Mae: Because her hair was thin and limp, she had bad breakouts, and braces. She started to like me again when she grew out of it.

Treize: You and your friends are amazing young women. _(Mae nods resting head against his chest)_ Maeleana? Would you like to stay here tonight? _(Mae looks up at him eyes wide, he smiles reassuringly)_ Just to sleep. I didn't think you'd want to be alone.

Mae: Just sleep?

Treize: If it would make you more comfortable I could sleep on the settee.

Mae_(chuckling)_: I can't quite picture you sleeping on a couch. I'll stay, just don't try anything funny. _(pokes his chest)_

Treize_(brushes knuckles against her cheek)_: What about something romantic?

Mae: That would be nice...but not tonight. I don't think I could handle it tonight.

Treize_(lightly kisses her)_: As you wish my dear.

Scene: _Not so empty classroom with Zechs, Noin, and Shannon. Crys, Stevens and crew just left..._

Noin: Well we've managed to convince everyone to not kill Septem.

Zechs: For now.

Noin: Don't start Zechs, please. It's been a rough day.

Zechs_(standing)_: And it's late. Shannon, I'll escort you back to your rooms.

Shannon_(stifling a yawn, checking clock)_: Sounds like a plan to me. I can't believe it's only 20:30, it feels a lot later. I think Mae lied.

Noin_(as the three of them head out)_: About what?

Shannon: She said acting gives you a high and raises your adrenaline. I think acting is tiring.

Noin_(chuckling)_: Good night Shannon. See you in the command center Zechs?

Zechs_(nods)_: I'll check in before heading to bed myself. Why is it I'm only this tired when Septem is around?

* * *

Author's Note: Guess what? Septem will die next chapter.

Beytra: About damn time.

Mae: I know, I took long enough to kill him.

Phil: How's he gonna die? Better yet, who's gonna kill him?

Mae: You'll see. Anyway mad props to everyone who recognizes where I got the 'Jeezy Chreezy' from. And for those of you who suck at millitary time, like me, 20:30 is like 8:30 pm. Later for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Reality Check: Anime Weekend Sequel

Part 7

Warning/Disclaimer: Yes, in fact I do own Gundam Wing. It's sitting on my desk next to my computer...oh you meant the show and not the model....well the show I don't own. Sorry. If I did I'd charge less for the box set.

* * *

Scene: _West gate guardhouse OZ base, changing of shifts........_

ROS_(saluting his relief)_: All quiet on the Western front.

Crystal_(saluting back)_: How long have you wanted to say that?

ROS_(grinning)_: Three days, since I saw the movie while on leave.

Crystal_(chuckling)_: So nothing's happening?

ROS: I think I saw a cricket.

Crystal: Riiight. Well get going to whatever training you signed up for.

ROS: Yes ma'am. _(leaves)_

Crystal_(to herself)_: You gotta wonder about the sanity of people who get stuck at a gate by themselves for eight hours._(checks in with other posts, all clear)_ Damn I wish I'd thought to ask Zechs if I could have a laptop or radio while on duty. Answer's probably no anyway. I have to wait two freaking hours here for the next check in.... It's a good thing it's night, otherwise someone might come to the gate and think I was nuts or something. _(starts singing)_ "Jenny I got your number...Iiii want to make you mine..Jenny don't change your number I need to make you mine....867-5309, 867-5309, 867-5309 Jenny, Jenny who can I turn to? for the price of a dime who can I turn to?..." _(catches movement out of corner of eye stops singing)_ What the...? _(pulls out gun leaves little booth)_ Who ever's there better step into the light slowly with your hands up and identify yourself!_(waits a minute)_ ...Last warning! _(hears a voice from shadows on left mutter "k'so" as someone steps out. Watches carefully then almost drops gun as the person steps fully into the light)_ Holy shit...

WuFei: What are you doing here? ....In an OZ uniform...

Crystal: .....I could ask what you're doing here but I think I know....

WuFei: I suppose you can't ignore my presence.

Crystal_(re-aiming at him)_: You suppose right.

WuFei: Are you going to shoot me?

Crystal: I should..... Jesus, Mary and Joseph, What are you going to do WuFei?

WuFei: Apologize.

Crystal: For what?

WuFei: I've wasted time talking to you. I apologize for this... _(lunges forward, ducks under her shot and punches her in the gut. _((think like Heero did to Duo in Endless Waltz))_ drags her away from the gate to the bushes, then sets up a bomb in the gatehouse)_

Scene: _Base command center....._

Noin: Well everything's quiet so far.

Zechs: Let's hope it stays that way. _(starts as an explosion is heard and alarms start going off)_ What happened?

ROS: West gate guardhouse is gone sir!

Noin: Damn it! Who was there?

ROS: Private Cramer ma'am.

Noin_(paling)_: Oh my god....Zechs?

Zechs: I'll get Treize, send someone to verify.

ROS: Yes sir.

Scene: _Septem's room....._

Septem_(getting up)_: What now? _(throws on a robe and notices movement)_ What do you think you're doing here? _(the only sound that answers his question is a gunshot)_

Scene: _Treize's room....._

Treize_(getting up, grabbing communicator)_: Zechs? _(no answer)_ Zechs, come in. _(still no answer)_ Damn. _(starts getting dressed)_

Mae_(coming out of bathroom)_: What's wrong Treize? What was that noise?

Treize: I don't know. I want you to stay here. I'm going to go find out. Private Stevens will be right outside. _(pulls a gun out of the nightstand)_ Here. If someone tries to enter without being announced by Private Stevens I want you to shoot them.

Mae: You think this is the attack? _(he nods)_ I can't Treize...

Treize: I want you to defend yourself in case they get past Stevens.

Mae: I will, but I can't use a gun. I've never even held one.

Treize: How will you defend yourself?

Mae_(light smile)_: Don't worry, I'll protect myself and make a big enough commotion so that someone will notice.

Treize_(looks at her a moment then places gun back in nightstand)_: It's there if you need it. Maeleana.._(interrupted by a sharp knocking)_ Yes?

Zechs_(entering)_: Treize.

Treize: We're being attacked. _(Zechs nods)_ Private Stevens? _(Stevens salutes)_ No one not even Lt. Merquise or myself is to enter this room without Miss Maeleana's authorization. If anyone tries to enter and is refused but persists you have permission to shoot them. I'll be in the command center.

Stevens: Yes sir!

Treize: Let's go Zechs. _(the two go to the command center)_

Scene: _Command center...._

Treize: Has Crys been found?

Noin_(nodding)_: Whoever set off the explosion knocked her out and dragged her to a safe location nearby.

Treize: Where is she now?

Zechs_(walking over with a printout)_: She just joined the third division in mobile suits.

Treize_(slightly frowning)_: Something doesn't seem right....Noin, call Crys in. I want her in this room in two minutes. Zechs, get Miss Shannon and bring her here.

Zechs: What is it Treize?

Treize: The Alliance wouldn't have moved Crystal away from the guardhouse.

Zechs_(realization dawning)_: But the Gundam Pilots would if they recognized her.

Noin: We were given false information....?

Treize: I'm going for Maeleana. _(grabs two ROSs to go with him, and two more to go with Zechs as he sets out)_

Scene: _Treize's room, room dark except one small bedside lamp. Door opens slowly, someone creeping in carrying a small duffel..._

Figure: All too easy. _(gets three feet into the room, hears a noise from behind, drops rolling out of the way of a lamp being swung, draws gun and aims)_ Freeze. _(stands slowly, leaving bag on ground and moves to turn on lights keeping other person in sight, flicks on light and gapes)_ .....M-Mae?

Mae_(eyes wide, gaping as well, drops lamp)_: Duo...What..?

Duo_(lowering gun)_: How? What? When? _(suddenly hugs her)_....What are you doing here? Are the others with you? How'd you get here? Why are you in this room?

Mae: I-it's a long story.. _(suddenly pulls away)_ Duo, you have to get out of here.

Duo: Then you're coming with me. _(steps away from her grabbing his bag)_ It'll take me one minute to finish, then we'll get out of here.

Mae: Duo, no. You have to leave now before someone comes. What are those?

Duo_(pulling out bombs)_: Bombs of course. We're going to kill Khushrenada and stop OZ.

Mae_(grabbing his arm)_: You can't! Duo, please just leave now.

Duo_(shrugs her off)_: Why not? It'll end this war, and save countless lives. _(starts placing the bombs)_

Mae: Are you going to kill me as well?

Duo: Of course not. _(finishes)_ You're coming with me.

Mae_(shaking head)_: No, I'm not.

Duo: What are you talking about? Of course you are. We'll go to the next safe house and meet up with the others. _(takes her hand to lead her out)_ Just stay close and I'll get us out of here.

Mae_(tries to shake him off)_: I can't.

Duo: This isn't a game and it's not funny. Now, let's go. _(grabs her arm)_

Treize_(from the doorway as he, and the soldiers with him, aim at Duo)_: Let her go and drop your weapon.

Duo: Shit.

Treize: I repeat, let her go and drop your weapon.

Duo_(glancing at Mae)_: Sorry about this..._(grabs her round the waist and moves so she's in front of him)_ Judging by the way you're talking you don't want her hurt.

Treize_(as Mae winces)_: Maeleana, are you okay?

Duo: She'll be fine. Now the three of you are going to drop your weapons and step away from the door. Her and I are going to walk out of here nice and calmly. If everyone behaves I might let her go. If you don't....well it'd be a shame if I had to shoot her. _(Treize drops his gun, raises his hands in surrender and motions for the ROSs to do the same. The ROSs toss their guns down and follow Treize away from the door towards the bed.)_ Good. Now we're going to leave nice and peacefully..... _(starts to move for the door, almost trips as Mae doubles over gasping)_ What the...? _(Treize grabs the gun from the nightstand, fires a warning shot just over Duo's head. Duo ducks, rolling away from Mae)_ Damnit!

Treize_(sighting him, and moving to Mae's side)_: You will stay away from my fiancée.

Duo_(eyes widening, looking from Treize to Mae)_: No way.... _(watches as Treize, without taking his attention from Duo, helps Mae up, placing arm around her waist)_ Shit....there's no fucking way...

Mae_(burying face against Treize)_: I'm sorry... _(Duo fires a shot near them then runs in the momentary confusion)_

Treize: Follow him. _(ROSs salute then follow)_ Maeleana, are you okay? I came back as soon as I realized...

Mae: T-Treize, he planted a couple of b-bombs....

Treize: Show me where. _(Mae shows him and he disarms them)_ Now, are you okay?

Mae: I....I think I...._(collapses crying)_ No! No, I'm not okay!

Scene: _Base command center...._

Noin_(bandaging Crystal's arm)_: That was close.

Zechs_(entering followed by Treize)_: Closer than you think Noin.

Noin: What do you mean?

Zechs: Miss Shannon is gone.

Crystal: What?!? _(wincing in pain)_

Noin_(frowning)_: Don't move Crys. What do you mean Zechs? Where is she, and where's Miss Maeleana?

Treize: Maeleana is in the infirmary under guard.

Crystal: Is she okay?

Treize: It was as we feared.

Crystal: Lt. Noin told me what you thought was happening. Sorry sir, I should have let you know who attacked me after I came to.

Treize: You know who attacked you? _(she nods)_ That is grounds for disciplinary actions...under normal circumstances. But wondering if your lack of action is what caused your friends to be hurt is punishment enough.

Noin: What exactly happened sir?

Treize: We know at least three of the five were here tonight. One of them made off with Miss Shannon. The second attacked Crystal at the guardhouse. The third made an assassination attempt on me.

Crystal_(quietly)_: How sir?

Treize: He planted a couple of bombs in my room. We're going on the presumption that he was going to set them to go off after I re-entered. He encountered some difficulty.

Noin: What kind of difficulty?

Treize: Maeleana. She was in there and apparently arguing with her cost him the time he needed to complete the mission and make a clean escape.

Crystal: Is she okay?

Treize: I had the doctors sedate her and ordered them to keep an on eye on her. Physically she wasn't hurt.

Crystal: But since it was one of the guys, she's emotionally hurt....which one was it?

Treize: The one with the long hair in a braid.

Crystal_(eyes widening, fists clench)_: Damnit!!

Zechs: So what do we do now?

Treize_(moving to look out a window)_: We deal with things as we normally would. We'll inform the media of the attack, give a list of casualties, and denounce such horrible actions. We'll give the media a picture of Miss Shannon and inform them that she was a civilian relative of one of our officers who was visiting and was kidnapped. It's almost convenient that I'd already scheduled a press conference.

Zechs: And the announcement you were going to make then?

Treize: Will still be made, but I'll have to add how our attackers almost killed her and the unborn child she's carrying.

Crystal: But sir that's...

Treize_(fixes her with an unyielding glare)_: It is the truth, is that understood _Private_ Cramer?

Crystal_(hesitantly)_: Yes, sir.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry Septem's death was so short and un-detailed.

Beytra: Well at least he's dead.

Phil: And Mae and Crys are being tormented. And God only knows what's happening to Shannon.

Beytra: Unfortunately nothing bad since she's most likely with the guys. Well see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Reality Check: Anime Weekend Sequel

Part 8

Warning/Disclaimer: I don't even own the whole series yet.

* * *

Scene: _Day after the attack, a small townhouse in a town near the OZ base...._

Quatre_(untying blindfold on Shannon)_: Sorry about the blindfold Tenshi.

Shannon_(hugging him)_: At least you let me know it was you and not someone from the Alliance kidnapping me.

WuFei_(walking in)_: Well Winner did you find out......Shannon? What are you doing here?

Shannon: It's a really long story…

Duo_(entering with Heero)_: Yeah? Well it better include an explanation for Mae's behavior.

Quatre: What do you mean Duo?

Duo: Where's Trowa?

Trowa_(walking in from kitchen)_: Right here why?

WuFei: Barton did you know the girls were here?

Trowa: Yes.

Quatre_(frowning)_: Why didn't you tell us?

Trowa_(half-shrug)_: I couldn't think of a way to explain.

Duo: .....Do you know what Mae's doing?

Shannon: Duo! Stop...please. You don't understand why she decided that.

WuFei: What has Mae decided? And why was Crystal in OZ Uniform at the gate?

Duo: She what?!?!

Heero: Khushrenada is on the television. _(everyone turns their attention to Treize on the TV talking about the horrible attack on the base and the terrible losses suffered. He gives a short list of casualties; a pic of Shannon is shown as he explains she's the kidnapped relative of an officer.)_

Shannon_(gaping)_: That is the biggest load of BS I've heard in a long time. Damn but he's good. _(Treize continues, motioning Mae to his side.)_

WuFei: What is she doing with him?

Duo: Shit...Trowa you might want to brace yourself.

Treize_(on the TV)_: This young woman is also an innocent victim of the attack on our base. In an attempt on my life, the attackers nearly killed my fiancée and the child she's carrying....._(trails off as he's bombarded with questions.)_

Duo_(turning off the TV and looking at the others)_: That's what she's doing there...though I didn't know she was pregnant...

Quatre_(visibly shaken)_: Oh Allah.....Shannon?

Shannon: Mae didn't want you guys to know...especially like this. Yes, she's pregnant and yes, she's engaged to Treize.

Duo: Why...how.....What was she thinking?!?

Shannon: Treize offered to help take care of her and the baby.

Trowa_(face blank)_: She didn't say anything about being pregnant when I saw her on the base.

Shannon: That was our first night there; she didn't know she was pregnant. It wasn't until a week later she found out.....

Quatre: Shannon is it...I mean she didn't....

Shannon_(shaking head)_: It's not Treize's.

Duo: Who's is it then?

Shannon_(shifts uneasily)_: She doesn't know.....

Duo: How can she not know?

Shannon_(shrugging)_: She says she was drunk and with two guys the night it happened...

Quatre: Trowa? .....are you okay? _(watches as Trowa leaves the room.)_

Shannon: I'm sorry that he had to find out like this.... I know Mae would have wanted to explain to him.

WuFei: What about Crystal?

Shannon: Crys took up a bet with General Septem. He bet she wouldn't survive OZ military training. Not only did she but she was elected squad leader for her class.

Heero: So Crystal is an OZ soldier now? _(Shannon nods)_

Duo: Shit. I don't think things can get any worse.....

Shannon: You say things like that and you'd be surprised by how much worse they get.

* * *

Scene:_ OZ transport jet...._

ROS: Take off was smooth, and weather is clear to Luxemburg.

Treize: Thank you. Let us know when we start final approach._(ROS salutes then heads to the cockpit.)_ Are you sure you're okay Maeleana?

Mae_(taking deep breaths)_: Did I mention my acrophobia?

Treize_(lightly smiling)_: A few times.

Mae: You're sure we can't take a land or sea route?

Treize: This is the swiftest and safest way to get to Luxemburg.

Mae: You never did explain why we're going to Luxemburg.

Treize: I have an estate there, with a base nearby. Besides it's a beautiful area to be in for the winter season.

Mae_(blinking)_: Winter. Damn.

Treize: What's wrong with winter?

Mae: Nothing's wrong with it, but I just realized a few things: like I don't have any real winter clothes.

Treize: Once we arrive I'll arrange for a tailor and seamstress to come and remedy that.

Mae_(giving him a look)_: I still think you're crazy.

Treize: We spent three hours strenuously negotiating it. I will not go any lower than our agreed amount for your allowance. Whatever you don't spend you can set aside for the baby.

Mae: Fine. By the way I don't suppose I'll be allowed any alcohol?

Treize_(eyebrow raises)_: Aside from the fact that you are still legally too young.. I suppose small amounts on special occasions will be allowable. Why?

Mae: Does moving count as a special occasion?

Treize: It could. What kind of alcohol are we talking about? And how much?

Mae: We're talking about me having an Eskimo kiss or two once it starts snowing. And that's like once a week.

Treize: What is an 'Eskimo kiss'?

Mae: An Eskimo kiss is a mug of hot chocolate with a dollop of peppermint schnapps. My mom makes them.....

Treize_(taking her hand)_: You're home-sick. _(Mae nods)_ I'll see what can be done.

Mae: I'm sorry Zechs and Noin couldn't join us. I think I'll miss their witty repartee.

Treize: Noin had to return to the Victoria Lake base, and Zechs had some business of his own.

Mae: So why Luxembourg?

Treize: You aren't going to let this go, are you? _(Mae shakes her head, Treize lightly sighs)_ Things are about to become rather prickly between the Alliance and OZ. Luxembourg is one of the safest locations. Lake Victoria is one of the others.

Mae: Is that why you sent Noin there?

Treize: No, I sent Noin there because it's our main training base.

Mae: At least you brought Stevens with us. I'll know at least one person.

Treize: I have faith in your ability to make more friends. Now then how about if I turn on some music and you get some rest?

Mae: It would distract me. _(clutching the armrest as they hit turbulence. Treize chuckles and turns on some opera)_

_

* * *

  
_

Scene: _Forests of China...._

Sally Po_(sitting in a tent with Crystal)_: So you went AWOL?

Crystal: Yeah, and I don't plan on ever returning.

Sally: Can I ask why?

Crystal: I don't trust Khushrenada. I don't know what he's got planned but I know I don't trust him.

Sally: You put a lot of faith in your instincts?

Crystal_(with a feral grin)_: You ever seen a rat jump ship? OZ won't survive the war. My instincts tell me they won't. I'd rather not go down with them.

Sally_(thoughtfully frowning)_: So you decided to turn mercenary?

Crystal: Why does everyone think I'm a fucking mercenary?!?! I'm a warrior!! I fight with who I chose but not for profit. I'll be one of the most loyal people you've got until you do something I don't believe in.

Sally: Like what?

Crystal: Pointless murder or slaughter; pillaging without justification; things like that.

Sally: I see.... _(smiles)_ Welcome aboard Crys. I think you'll like our little group.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, It's starting to shape up.

Beytra: No thanks to you.

Mae: Or you. Useless muse.

Phil: No, it's thanks to Kata.

Mae: Yes, I love the Kata-sensei.


	9. Chapter 9

Reality Check: Anime Weekend Sequel

Part 9

Disclaimer: No.

Warning: Crys has a potty mouth real bad in this chapter! So does Duo, just not as bad.

Scene: Forests of China…

Crystal_(crouching in some brush)_: Iiiiiyeeiiiyaya, bumbum, I'm hooked on a feeling…I can't stop believing…

Sally_(quietly over radio)_: Crys…I can hear you from here…

Soldier_(whispering to Sally)_: Now I know why she's not in OZ anymore…..

Crystal_(responding over the radio)_: I know. And that's not why I'm not in OZ anymore._ (resumes singing) _Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah Some call me the gangster of love Some people call me Maurice Cause I speak of the pompitous of love…. _(Sally & Soldier exchange looks)_ People talk about me, baby Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong Well, don't you worry baby Don't worry Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home…._(gets interrupted when five of Bundt's soldiers surround her and draw her out of the bushes she's in)_ Yo. What's up duck?

Alliance soldier: Where are the rest of the guerrilla scum?

Crystal_(crinkles nose)_: ewwww… do you realize how gross that sounds…gorilla scum.

AS((one more 's' and we'll see what he really is)): I won't ask again! Where are your comrades? _(Crystal ducks head chuckling)_ What's so funny?

Crystal: You.

AS: What?

Crystal: I don't have 'comrades' you cock sucking, monkey fucking, ass licking, dumbass. _(ducks as alliance soldiers start attacking her. Tucks, rolls and grabs something from the underbrush. Stands holding a tree branch.)_

AS: You think a piece of wood will save you? _(laughs as they resume attacking her)_

Bram((who used to be called soldier)): We should help her…. _(starts to get up)_

Sally_(stopping him)_: Wait, I want to see if she's as good as she claims. _(the two look back up in time to see Crys swinging branch like it's a staff or sword and two of the alliance soldiers already down)_

Crystal: Techno-junkies. You probably can't survive without some modern crap. How long is it before you start trying to build your own radios out of coconuts? How long could you last without your precious guns? _(takes down then next two leaving the unit commander)_ You're losing to me and a piece of wood and do you know why?

AS: Why? _(sneeringly as he attacks her)_

Crystal_(defending, but not really fighting)_: Because you lack something.

AS_(drawing gun)_: And what's that?

Crystal_(swinging branch hitting his neck, causing his eyes to widen when a crack is heard. He drops his gun and falls to his knees swaying)_: You lack HHR. _(swings branch to hit his left shoulder with a crunch)_ 'H' Honor those who do not give up on their beliefs, _(swings around to right side: crunch)_ 'H' Humanity separates people from monsters _(pauses and looks at him)_ and 'R' Respect your enemy lest you underestimate them. _(Swings branch in wide arch bring it down on his head: CRACK, echoes through the forest.)_

Bram_(voice slightly shaky)_: Damnit Sally, who trained her?

Sally_(gets up and walks slowly to Crystal)_: You didn't have to kill him.

Crystal_(wiping blood off herself)_: Yes, I did.

Bram: Why?

Crystal: If he had lived he would have gone back to his commander and made a report, which would have included a description of me and my skills.

Bram: So you killed them all to save your image?

Crystal_(leveling him with a deathly blank glare)_: No. I killed them all to keep myself from being used as a weapon. I will never kill just because someone says to.

Sally_(sighing tiredly)_: Let's get out of here before more soldiers show up….

Scene: Small Townhouse

Shannon_(shakes head looking in mirror, her hair now a deep brown-red)_: Weird…

Duo_(coming to stand just behind her, his hair matching hers)_: No shit. The only real difference is skin and eye color…

Shannon: Good thing fraternal twins aren't exactly the same in appearance.

Duo_(chuckling)_: No kidding I can't get any whiter and I don't think you'd look too good any tanner. _(sighs)_ Just when I thought I was done with schooling….

Shannon_(smiling)_: I know but Sanc university is supposed to be different right?

Duo_(thinking then nods)_: True enough. You know, I was thinking about it and this might actually be fun.

Shannon: It may be, at the least it'll be a new experience and possibly educational.

Duo_(rolling eyes)_: I meant that I've never really had any family before and now I get a big sister. _(glomps her)_

Shannon_(eye raised)_: Who said I was the older one?

Duo_(giving puppy eyes)_: You don't really think people'll believe that I'm older do you?

Shannon: What does your immaturity have to do with our ages?

Duo: Ouch…That hurt sis.

Shannon_(shaking head and walking out of the room)_: You are such a dork some times. _(heads into the kitchen)_

Quatre_(tilts head, then sighs shaking head)_: I don't know if I can get used to that.

Shannon_(frowning)_: Get used to what? _(turns feeling someone behind her and hits Duo, who is making faces behind her)_ Quit acting your IQ….moron.

WuFei_(reading papers, but otherwise ignoring them)_: At least things are not dull.

Scene: Treize's Luxembourg Estate

Mae_(pacing back and forth in her rooms talking to herself)_: I should handle this myself, there's no reason to call and bother Treize….really…_(sighs, takes a breath and screams)_ TREIZE! _(pauses listening to the sound of one set of boots running away from the room and then the sound of two sets running back)_

Treize_(briskly enters looking concerned/worried)_: What is it? Are you okay?

Mae_(almost feeling bad)_: Treize…I'm bored.

Treize_(blinks then sighs)_: Maeleana, Dearest….

Mae: I know I shouldn't have yelled, but seriously I'm gonna die of boredom.

Treize_(rubbing forehead)_: You are not 'going' to die of boredom.

Mae_(almost whining)_: Yeah I will!

Treize_(sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose)_: 'Yes' you will.

Mae: See you admit it! I'm gonna die of boredom! _(flops onto her bed)_

Treize_(blinks, closes his eyes and counts to ten before continuing)_: Maeleana, you are not 'going to' die of boredom. You have almost the entire estate at your disposal.

Mae_(raises head)_: You won't let me go outside. I'm not claustrophobic but I am starting to get cabin fever. _(sits up)_ I've watched every movie and news clip you have here, I've read over half the books already and I can only listen to "Die Schuldigkeit des ersten und führnehmsten Gebottes" so many times before I start speaking it. Treize_(smiling)_: You pronounced it properly. Mae_(stares at him blankly before throwing hands into the air)_: That's not the point Treize! Treize_(sitting next to her)_: I think we have a problem. You're used to being around a lot of people and we, unfortunately, are secluded here. I know you miss your friends but there's nothing I can do about it right now. _(taking her hand into his)_ I am doing everything I can to find Miss Shannon and Crys….I promise. Mae_(sighs)_: I know, I just….I'm still scared. Treize_(hugging her)_: I know, but remember I'm here for you. That's what I promised you, isn't it? Mae_(leaning on him)_: What if something happens to you? Treize: You know how I'm planning certain things? _(she nods)_ I made plans in case something should happen to me. Mae_(tilts head to looks at him)_: What plans? Treize: Should something happen to me Zechs and Une will take care of you, with Noin's help. You inherit my entire fortune and may do with OZ as you see fit. Mae_(sits up, pulling away)_: Excuse me? Treize: Should something happen to me before the war can end I trust you, Zechs and Lady Une to finish what needs to be done. Besides the men would gladly follow you no matter where you lead. Mae_(giving him odd look)_: First of all I don't like you thinking like that. Secondly; why would they follow me? Treize_(giving her a gentle hug)_: Because you are charming, sweet, endearing, and lovely. All of those reasons aside they'll follow you because you will be my widow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's note: that was a hard Chapter. I kept wanting to switch format half-way through. And I kept looking at the scenes between Duo & Shannon, and Treize & Mae and thinking "it's not done, I need more!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Reality Check: Anime Weekend Sequel

Part 10

Disclaimer: Yes, we have no bananas.

* * *

Scene: Downtown Luxembourg

Mae_(walking down the street window shopping)_: I'll be fine on my own, I said. Don't worry about sending guards, I said. I just want to see the city, I said. Does he listen? Nooooo. _(glances back at guard car following her and shakes her head)_ Oooh… _(spotting something in a window) _Mae-chan likey…. _(walks into the store, leaves half an hour later with arms full of bags) _Okay, I think I can forgive him._ (gets pulled into an alley)_

Heero_(hand over her mouth)_: _You_ may not be forgiven. I'll make this quick. Barton is off. He's not performing to his best standard. He even refused a mission. Our conclusion is that it's because of what you've done to him. You betrayed him. In the worst way any female can betray a man. And you seem to have no remorse about it. _(flicks a glance toward the alley entrance) _Say whatever you want to your guards….and yourself. _(walks off further down the alley then disappears)_

Mae: …..but…You don't understand… _(guards arrive and escort her to the car, taking her back to the estate. She remains silent on the way and after until Treize approaches her in their rooms)_

Treize: What's wrong?

Mae_(opens then closes mouth)_: I think I'm more tired than I thought I was….and maybe more lonely….

Treize_(pulling her into a hug)_: I'm sorry, I'll see what can be done about you being lonely…but you keep refusing to listen to me on resting.

Mae: You're right….I just wanted to think that maybe I had a few more days of being a semi-normal young person…

Treize: You mean before the wedding? _(feels her nod)_ I am sorry that you have to go through so much at such an age and I regret that you only have a scant handful of people you can turn to for support.

Mae: It's not the amount of people I have to support me through this. You, Noin, and Zechs would be enough…it's just that I still miss having my friends around.

Treize_(rubbing her back)_: I see. I regret that your friends cannot be here, and I promise I'll do everything I can to make certain that the three of you are reunited safely. Until then I thank you sincerely for all the pretending you've been doing on behalf of our images.

Mae: I like acting, I think it's fun. If I have to do something to keep myself safe and your plans on track it ought to be something I enjoy at least.

Treize: So you aren't enjoying the multitude of servants and the gifts, or the exquisite meals, the fine clothes or my company…

Mae_(hits him lightly)_: I'd be a fool if I didn't enjoy indulging in those luxuries.

Treize_(smiles)_: You are most certainly not a fool. _(kisses her cheek)_ I'm afraid I must get back to pretending to work. I will see you for supper.

Mae_(expression saddens after he leaves)_: There's where you're wrong Treize. I'm one of the biggest fools on Earth.

~GW~

Scene: Reception/Orientation room at Sanc University

Shannon: I can't believe you. Of all the things you could have done…

Duo_(shrugging)_: What? Who says I arranged it? Besides it'll be fun.

Shannon_(rolling eyes)_: Out of all of the guys only you would have arranged for us to stay in one of the three coed rooms on campus, Duo.

Duo_(looking directly at her)_: Well _Allyndria_ you know how much I enjoy having fun. And don't use my nickname too much it'll only confuse the instructors.

Shannon_(sighing)_: Fine _Kaelon_, but I don't think I like the idea of staying in a coed room.

Duo_(gives her puppy eyes)_: We're orphaned and alone except for each other Allyndria, we have to stick together. 'sides jousan won't bother us in there. Look I know you'd rather be with Q but this is safer for you and him.

Shannon _(nods as Relena Peacecraft walks in to greet them and begin the explanation of the rules and curriculum)_: Miss Peacecraft, what are the rules regarding excursions from the campus grounds?

Relena: It's advised that you not leave grounds unless absolutely necessary, but if you must leave grounds make sure that an administrator knows and that you take at least two other people with you, preferably an administrator or security staff member.

Shannon _(nods)_: I was thinking this weekend I'd like to tour the town. What I saw from the car was very lovely.

Relena _(smiling)_: I'll see what can be arranged, for now Thomas will show you to your room. _(motions to random staff member.)_

Duo_(as they're led to their room)_: I'm gonna kill H when we get home for even suggesting that I attend a school again. I'm almost twenty years old and I would like to think I know everything I could possibly need to know to survive.

Shannon: Give him a break Kaelon; he's obviously worried about the teams performance. What with T being emo and all.

Duo_(chuckling)_: Come on T's always been emo. _(raising hand to stop her comment)_ But I get what you mean about him and with Wu being more frowny than usual…

Shannon_(gives him an amused smile)_: "Frowny"? And you wonder why we all suggested you attend the University. _(laughs as Duo raspberries her)_

~GW~

Scene: Forests of China

Sally_(walking back to camp with Crystal)_: Well that was a fairly useless trip.

Crystal: Oh, you think so?

Sally_(nods)_: We didn't find out anything interesting about the Alliances future moves in the area.

Crystal _(smirks)_: No, but we found out something more interesting.

Sally_(frowns)_: We did?

Crystal: We found out the local authorities plan on working with OZ. Which means Bundt and his men are screwed.

Sally: How do you mean Crys?

Crystal: Oz is full of manipulative bastards, and is led by the biggest manipulator I've ever seen. And he may just be the biggest bastard I've ever seen as well. Which means that as soon as Bundt and his men are no longer necessary they're dead.

Sally: Really? You may have a point.

Crystal: Of course I do. There are only a handful of people who could give you more information on OZ and only two would do so willingly.

Sally: Any suggestions on how to deal with Bundt?

Crystal_(laughing)_: He's digging his own grave I say let him. When he calls in the OZ reinforcements we go silent, and hide better than they can ever imagine.

Sally_(eye raised)_: You have an idea of where?

Crystal: Yep, and I've already cased the joint. All we need to do is go in on foot with whatever supplies we'll need and we could be good for a few months if necessary.

Sally_(blinking)_: A few months?

Crystal: I'm sure it won't take that long but better to plan on worst case scenario, right?

Sally_(face breaks into large grin)_: I am very glad I decided to let you join us. I don't think I'll ever regret that decision.

Crystal: I hope you never do because that'll mean we're on opposite sides. And right now you're the closest I have to a friend. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Yay! Another one down! I have something big planned for next chapter. Hope everyone reading this likes it so far. Later.


End file.
